


Family

by kamikaze43v3r



Series: The Final [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Sometimes, Kazui feels the presence of an unfamiliar person close by. He first felt it when he was very young, but he remembers the feeling very well. Some would think it might be dangerous or creepy, but Kazui feels like he's being watched over.





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles came out suddenly and I just wrote it all down and posted it, so it's unchecked and unedited so pardon me if it's unclear or confusing. This is related to Part 1, but more light-hearted and more headcanon-like with nothing really going on. I also waved about some info I guess, haha..
> 
> Based off 'the adventures of grumpy dad and young kid' trope.

Sometimes, Kazui feels the presence of an unfamiliar person close by. He first felt it when he was very young, but he remembers the feeling very well. The person is always distant and fleeting, as if they were only around for a couple of seconds before they vanished out of thin air. Kazui noticed that as time went on, either his powers had grown stronger, or this person is wandering closer. Some would think it might be dangerous or creepy, but Kazui feels like he’s being watched over instead.

It didn’t feel dangerous or anything, and his parents and his parents’ friends said nothing either, and Kazui knows they’re all really strong, even if they’re all weird. His Dad hasn’t taught him much about his powers yet, but Ichika’s mother was always talking about how his Dad was bad at it.

Kazui isn’t bothered by it at all. In fact, he thinks it’s quite exciting. At one point, Kazui thought this person was playing hide and seek with him, their presence dodging in and out of his radar especially when Kazui thinks he’s about to find him. Kazui never found this mysterious person, but one time he thought he saw a glimpse of blue hair and a white jacket.

What Kazui is surprised about though, is that most of the time, he senses that particular trace of that same person on his Dad.

“Hey! Why are you hiding?” Kazui says one day while he playing alone. His Dad had gone out for groceries with his Mum. Aunt Yuzu is downstairs with the laundry. He’s gotten fond of playing in said aunt’s room, and she always allows him to. He had felt the same spirit power of this person again, and his curiosity has been really bugging him. “Are you lonely? Is that why you come here all the time?” Kazui continues to ask as he looks out the window where the presence was at. Kazui shrugs and goes back to playing with his toys, not expecting an answer as usual.

“I’m not lonely,” an annoyed voice replies, startling the child. Kazui immediately jumped to his feet, eyes wide and sparkling with excitement. A new friend! But the person is not a spirit… not that Kazui knows about. A figure of a tall man comes to view. He has sky blue hair and an angry scowl, but Kazui isn’t afraid.

“It is you! I saw your hair before you ran away!” Kazui remarks excitedly, grinning wide. The man’s scowl deepens but he goes down on one knee, leveling his eyes with Kazui’s.

“Tsk, you’re as annoying as your old man,” the man mutters, but Kazui can hear him.

“Old man? Grandpa Isshin?”

“No, your - tch, nevermind. Now you’re as annoying as that chick,” he says. Kazui isn’t really listening. He’s too distracted by the man’s hair. It looks really soft and fluffy. And it’s blue!

“You seen your Dad, kid?” the man asks gruffly. “Oi, are you listening - oi! What the-!” He’s nearly yelling as Kazui practically jumps up to try and reach for his hair, laughing as his short fingers grab at the locks, small hands running through them.

“Uwaah! So cool!” Kazui laughs. The man pulls him off easily, but Kazui thought that he could have done so earlier and rougher. He can tell that this man is similarly strong as his Dad’s weird friends.

“Kazui? Who are you talking to? Did one of Ichigo’s friends come by?” Aunt Yuzu calls from downstairs. They can hear her coming up the stairs. The man puts Kazui down with another annoyed click of his tongue.

“Ugh. Don’t tell anyone I was here,” the man warns him. Kazui looks up at him with a confused expression, eyes wide and curious.

“But why?” Kazui asks. Keeping a secret sounds exciting though, but he also wants to tell his aunt and his Dad and his Mum about the new friend he made.

“Just don’t,” the man insists, before adding after a thoughtful pause. “Or I won’t come here again.”

Kazui’s eyes widen once more. No way! He just made a friend and he won’t come back? Kazui immediately agrees, nodding his head vigorously. “Okay, I promise!”

The man smirks and turns to leave and disappeared with a strange buzzing sound. Aunt Yuzu just missed him by a second when she enters with a cup of his favourite pudding. She looks around but apparently sees no one. She says she can’t really see spirits though.

Is that man a spirit? Kazui isn’t so sure, he’s never met someone like him before! Which is why Kazui will keep his promise and not tell anyone about his visit, not even to his Dad.

He thinks about asking the man his name next time.


	2. Sand

The next time Kazui sees him, the blue-haired man is floating in the sky. He looks very angry, but Kazui remembers that’s just how his face is.

Kazui is with his playgroup, and his friends and teachers are all busy playing. Some at the swing, some at the slides. Kazui favoured the sandbox and is busy building oddly shaped hills. He had tried to make a sand monster, but he isn’t very good with his hands just yet.

The man is watching Kazui so he calls him again. “Hey! You came back!”

The man appears reluctant to respond to Kazui’s call, but eventually he does. He drops down beside him and squats down, looking bored and unimpressed by Kazui’s sand building skills. “The hell are you even doing?”

Kazui didn’t mind the rough tone at all, replying happily, “I”m building sand hills! I can’t really make a sand castle, but I like playing with the sand. Do you like to play in the sand too?”

The man’s blue eye brows furrow as he thinks over his answer. “Not when there’s too much sand.”

“Too much sand?” Kazui asks, grinning as he imagines it. “That sounds fun. We can build lots of stuff with the sand.” 

“It gets all over stuff. In your shoes, your pants.”

“They do? Sometimes they get in my shoe. Not my pants though.”

“Try rolling in it,” the man suggests. Kazui looks at the sandbox. It’s too small for him to properly roll in it, so he trusts what the man says. He sounds like he has a lot of experience with sand. Maybe he knows how to build sand castles. 

“Maybe we can go do that together next time, like at the beach! This sandbox is too small,” Kazui says. The man gives him a weird look, and says nothing , so Kazui resumes playing, humming a mindless tune that sounds similar to an opening song of an anime he watched.

The man stays beside Kazui, watching him build his sand hills and bury his toys only to dig them out again. He scoffs when Kazui does so, but sometimes suggests things like adding a rock to the top of the buried toy and so on. 

It is only when the teachers begin to call and gather them that the man finally moves. But Kazui likes his new friend’s company and tugs on his trousers. “Nooo don’t leave! Stay here!”

The man scowls, raising his leg and making Kazui let go. If one were to look from another view, it might appear as if the man might stomp on the kid, but Kazui didn’t think of it at all. The man stands up properly and shrugs. “Next time, kid. Your stupid old man’s too busy so I had to make do with you. Maybe he ain’t so busy now.” 

“Grandpa?” Kazui blinks. “Grandpa’s not stupid. He’s a little silly though.” The man scoffs, sounding amused.

“Hah, that’s an understatement,” the man smirks down at Kazui. It’s the closest to a smile, Kazui thinks, and decides that he likes it. 

“Come back again, pleeeease?”

The man doesn’t answer, but disappears again the same way as he did before. Kazui thinks of it as a silent promise. He thinks the man reminds him of his Dad a bit.

“Kazui-chan, come here! Are you talking to your imaginary friends again? Honestly…” one of his teachers sighs as she ushers him back to the group. Kazui is used to it, and besides, his friend is much cooler than anyone else’s friend!


	3. Papa

Kazui feels traces of the man’s spirit power again and expects him to appear. Instead, his Dad comes in, looking sweaty but refreshed. He’s kind of stinky, so he crinkles his nose and holds his breath. He thinks he smells something like metal but he’s not sure. He just thinks it stinks.

His Dad notices his look and laughs, looking sheepish and embarrassed. “Sorry, Kazui. I’ll go take a shower. Your Mum will come by later, okay?”

“Okay! I’m hungry,” Kazui comments and sits at the couch, watching TV. It seems to be a night of him, his Dad, and later his Mum. His Dad says his Mum has really weird taste in cooking, but Kazui likes her cooking. It’s always interesting and Kazui could never find such tastes when they eat out.

His Dad returns after his shower. Kazui doesn’t feel the man’s spirit power anymore. He kind of misses him already. It’s been a week, and his Dad has been rather restless too. He seems better now, and Kazui wonders if his new friend is alright too.

“Dad, do you know a man with blue hair?” Kazui asks as his Dad sits beside him, sipping from a blue mug. Kazui didn’t expect his Dad to sputter and almost spill his drink. He stares at his father’s strange expression. He looks very red. “Dad?”

“How… Do you know about him?” His Dad asks slowly, his face still a flushed red. Kazui remembers what the man told him, so he holds his promise and shakes his head, making a lip-zipping gesture. His Dad frowns. “Come on, you can tell me.”

“Nope! It’s a secret! We’re friends with secrets!” Kazui admits proudly, while his Dad stares at him, mouth agape.

A knock on their front door and his Dad goes to answer it, bringing his Mum in.

“Kazui-chan!” They hug and kiss. Kazui misses her too. He calls her Mum, but she feels more like an aunt, like how Aunt Yuzu and Aunt Karin dote on him.

His Dad looks fidgety and excuses himself, taking Mum with him. Kazui resumes watching TV, but he hears them talking about someone. His Dad sounds both embarrassed and agitated, but Mum is laughing. Kazui wonders if they both know the man with the blue hair.

They come back, and they tell Kazui that the man with blue hair is his Dad’s very close friend.

“How come he doesn’t come around with your other friends?” Kazui asks bluntly.

“He does, but he just… doesn’t get close,” his Dad says, and Kazui nods.

“He takes care of me sometimes, right? He watches over me when I’m alone, and we played hide and seek! Last time we played in the sand!” Kazui replies.

“He what?!” both his parents say, looking shocked. Kazui doesn’t understand what’s so surprising. But if his new friend is his Dad’s very close friend, that means he could be as close as family too, right? The thought of it makes Kazui excited. He can’t wait to share the news (his thoughts) to his friend.

“I don’t know his name,” Kazui says then, just realizing it. “Do you know his name, dad?”

His parents look to each other, then his Mum gave an unusual, cheeky grin. She leans in and tells him exactly what to call the blue-haired man when Kazui sees him next time. Only his Dad was left sputtering and nearly begging Kazui not to say it.

So, as he can be a Mummy’s (or Aunty’s) Boy, Kazui does exactly as his Mum suggested.

The blue haired man is called Grimmjow. Kazui can’t really pronounce his name very well yet, so what his Mum suggested was a good idea. Kazui likes it too. 

It filled him with joy and glee when he sees the expression he’d never seen on Grimmjow’s face when he said it.

“Ichigo!! What the hell did you tell your kid to call me?!!” the man yells, apparently his Dad is close and Kazui can hear him laugh too. Kazui grins, the feeling of wanting to laugh made him let out a chortle and hug into his Papa’s chest.

His Dad came to join them, wiping a tear from his eye as he struggled to stop laughing. “Not my idea, it was Orihime’s.”

“Both of you are unbelievable,” Kazui hears Grimmjow say. He doesn’t really hear what his Dad says in reply, but he sounds fond, and Kazui feels too comfortable against his new family member’s warm body to think much about it.


End file.
